


War Machine Bingo 2019 Fills

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain marvel - all media types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: My fills for the 2019 War Machine Bingo that I hope I can get done for you before the first round ends, but I do plan on finishing them even if I don't make the deadline.----Fill #1 "Prove it" - Ship: Carol Danvers/James “Rhodey” Rhodes/Sam Wilson/Wade Wilson - General+Rhodey's been practicing his sword fighting skills while Wade's been away.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James “Rhodey” Rhodes/Sam Wilson/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	War Machine Bingo 2019 Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria/works) for being a quick beta for this first fill!
> 
> Also this is a fill for [the Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.tumblr.com/) \- Kissing their wounds ~~fluff bingo tumblr is inactive but I am still filling out my card for myself :3~~

“You should really work on your foot movement if you want to nail that move down.”

Rhodey straightened his posture and dropped his arms, looking over his shoulder. In the doorway stood a still fully suited up Deadpool, hands on his hips, amusement still visible despite the mask.

“Perhaps. Think I might be able to land a hit now.” Rhodey turned around to fully face the merc. “Spent the last month practicing while you’ve been away.”

“Care to prove it?” Wade asked, sliding his swords out of their sheath.

Lifting his practice swords, Rhodey shifted into stance as Wade did the same.

“So what do you win if you can land a hit?” Stepping to the side, Wade easily blocked the initial lunge.

Rhodey turned gracefully on the balls of his feet and slid the swords down Wade’s. “No puns for twenty-four hours.”

“Why do you hurt me so?” Wade brought a hand up to his forehead and sighed dramatically.

Taking the chance, Rhodey swung forward, aiming for Wade’s side, but his step landed just too far and as Wade brought his own sword down to deflect, it caught Rhodey at the temple. Wade instantly dropped his swords and ripped off his mask. Even if he wasn’t using the sharp side of the blade, there was still a good bit of force behind the swing.

Rhodey pushed himself onto his back from where he'd fallen to the floor, his hand already against the side of his head while he waited for his eyes to refocus.

“Shit, Carol is going to kill me.” Wade leaned over Rhodey and tugged at his hand so he could see the wound. “How you feeling, babe?

“I’ve had worse.” Rhodey looked at his hand and spotted some blood on it. “But yeah, Carol’s gonna have a field day on this one.”

“Need a minute or can you stand up? I can bring the first aid kit to you, if I need to.”

“I’ll be fine, Wade. I can stand. How bad is it, though?”

“You won’t need stitches or anything but a bandage wouldn’t be a terrible idea.” Wade’s eyes lit up. “Or I could-”

“Nope. That’s only for emergencies. I am not having you bleed on me simply to heal a cut. Just because you did that with Sam’s broken leg doesn’t mean it’s something you need to be doing all the time.” Rhodey sighed. “Why do I like you again? You can be so gross.”

“You don’t like me, you love me.” Wade said in a singsong voice. “Besides, I was joking. That healing thing only works as a blood transfusion.”

Wade helped Rhodey to his feet and helped him get cleaned up and bandaged before heading to their quarters in the Avengers Tower. Carol and Sam were in the kitchen, working on something that filled their home with a delicious scent. Stepping out of the kitchen to greet them, Carol stopped and shook her head when her eyes landed on Rhodey’s wound.

“Weren’t you just practicing? Did you hit yourself on the head?”

“No, it was this knucklehead.”

Wade instantly had his hands up. “It was an accident, I swear.”

“Back home for two seconds and already wreaking havoc.” Sam said as he joined them.

Stepping into their space, he gave them each a quick kiss, before planting another on Rhodey’s temple, near the bandage. “Why don’t you both get cleaned up for dinner? And Wade, regular clothes. Your skin will thank you.”

“Yes, Mr. Wilson.” Wade stuck out his tongue at him. As he passed Carol, he offered her a quick kiss before taking Rhodey’s hand and tugging him towards their rooms. “Shower with me!”

“No! You’ll take forever!” Carol called after them. “I want to eat together since your home, Wade! Before the food gets cold!”

Neither Rhodey nor Wade even pretended they listened to that last part.

**Author's Note:**

> [War Machine Bingo Tumblr page](https://warmachinebingo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
